Typically, various types of tie down devices have been utilized to secure an object with respect to a fixed reference point. Such tie down devices may generally be attached at one end to the object to be secured and at an opposite end to the fixed reference point. Traditional tie down devices often utilize a strap, such as a rope or a vinyl band, to hold the object. Elastic chords, such as bungee chords, however, may also be used to provide flexibility in the length of the tie down device.
Generally, straps or bungee cords are commercially available in a variety of lengths or may be custom made to any desired length. Bungee cords of a particular length, however, are only functional within a limited elastic range for that particular length. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an adjustable bungee cord to permit a wider range of functionality, as well as reduce the quantity of bungee cords needed for common applications, such as the transportation of goods.
Various types of adjustable elastic tie down chords have been developed. Many of these adjustable chords, however, may suffer from design deficiencies. For example, many adjustable chords may include complex components and complicated moving pieces. These complex designs increase the overall cost and further complicate the process of adjusting and tightening a strap. Other adjustable chord designs often fail to properly secure the strap at the desired location, thus allowing the chord to loosen or become detached.